


She Was Already Here

by EroWriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dining, F/M, Fluff, Kisame's heartbroken, Modern AU, Need more people like Aoi, Valentine's Day Fluff, Waitress - Freeform, but not anymore, so sweet, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroWriter/pseuds/EroWriter
Summary: It was a busy evening at the diner I worked at. Little did I know, I served an interesting customer who reserved a space for him and his date. However, as the evening slowly went by, I noticed that maybe not all date nights turn out what one wants it to be. But doesn't take much to let someone know there's still hope, right?Please do not repost my works©Original characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful evening within the city. Mostly every restaurant was packed with people dining in on this special day. There were many couples, groups of friends, and family who mostly had their tables reserved.  
Inside the restroom I looked in the mirror one last time to make sure I looked presentable for the evening. As a waitress I decided to wear a pantsuit without the jacket, which mostly all the rest of the female workers wore, with a Valentine's heart pinned to our shirts. I really wasn't much of a make-up person, so I wore red lipstick and eyeshadow, which wasn't too noticeable but simple.

For the last part of the look I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail with a couple of sprays of light perfume. As I was about to head out to place my items into my locker I ran into one of the workers who was in a rush of using the restroom. She's been here since this morning. I guess there wasn't enough time for a break.  
"Excuse me Aoi, I need to pee real baaad!"  
"Alright alright, go ahead. Perhaps next time...think carefully on agreeing to work double shifts and ask for breaks. Haha."  
I heard her groaning in frustration as I left the restroom. I suppose she took my word for it. Once I placed my items away I walked out to the front. The evening crowds did tend to die down, so it was easy for me to take in some tables that hadn't been served yet. I had a bit of a handful...okay, maybe just four tables since we had a lot more workers in the evenings, but I could handle it.  
One of the tables I served were double dates. As they were looking over the menus of drinks, I recommended them some choices of wines that were popular with others who ordered. They agreed so I served them the specialties.  
"Oh _wow_...the wine is definitely smooth and rich!" One of the ladies said, while the others slowly drank theirs. "Why thank you. I'm glad you enjoy it. We do have some on sale up front for half price today if you would like to check them out afterwards."

One of the men gave me an amused look as he finished his first glass. " _Really?_ Then we better order some once we leave. Thank you for the recommendation." "You're welcome!" I gave them their dinner menus to look over while I went to the other tables I have to serve.  
The two other tables I served were pretty easy. They've been here before on this day last year, so ordering their drinks and food was fast and simple. "If you all need anything else, please don't hesitate to page me. I'll be right back with your orders~" They nodded as they enjoyed their drinks. The last table I served was for reservation. I was just paged that the gentleman just arrived for his table. As I walked up front I was...quite surprised on how he looked.  
He was indeed handsome and _very_ tall. At least over six feet. I wasn't even short, but I felt like an ant compared to his size.  
He had on a black tux and shoes with styled hair that made almost all the ladies turn heads...not that I blame them. What caught my attention the most were his pale grayish skin and hazel eyes. His facial features kept me staring at him, I hardly noticed one of the workers was tapping on my shoulder.  
"Aoi, hellooo~" "Wha-ah! I'm so sorry! I-I must have spaced out.." Thank God no one else was in line, I thought to myself. "Spaced out indeed...haha, anyways, this is Kisame Hoshigaki. He'll be the last person you'll serve for tonight, and he has a table reserved at number 4 within one of the private dining areas." "Okay, got it. Follow me, sir."  
Given the menus and table pager, I walked Kisame over into the private area and settled him down. In some restaurants such as this one, there are these private dining areas for those who want a bit of privacy, away from the crowded areas. The only people who can enter are just us workers.

He told me he was waiting for someone who he met weeks ago, so he thought this would be the best place to dine in.  
"Well, I'm happy you chose this place. I do wish you both the best." I couldn't help but to blush a little. Seeing his dazzling smile whenever I give out compliments also made my heart flutter with excitement. What was going on with me? Must be the evening rush.  
"Why thank you, miss. I hope so as well...even though..." As I was about to attend other tables, I did tend to catch on what else he said.  
"Pardon? Was there something else you needed?" His eyes darted up at me with surprise. "Oh...haha, no, not at all. I'll be sure to page you once she arrives, and then we'll be able to order". "Okay." I smiled back at him and headed to assist other tables.  
After I brought over their plates and drinks, I checked over to Kisame to see if his date arrived. The fact I was a bit too busy to see if he paged me, perhaps someone else has taken over my table for me. I turned around the corner, but...he was still sitting alone. Was there some sort of delay? Looks like he already ordered some water for his guest, along with another bottle of wine.

"Hi, Hoshigaki." I said in a low tone. He looked up at me, taking a sip of water. "Hey.." "Have you...called to see if she's coming? Any update?" There was nothing but silence.  
As I looked closely his expression was completely different than when he walked in. Irritated, impatient, and a hint of sadness was all I can see. I had to say something.  
"I-I'm pretty sure she'll come through. And besides it's still early, so....perhaps wait a little longer?" He looked at me with a smile, but also felt bad due to the concern I had. "I suppose you're right. Sorry if I'm holding up your time..." "No, it's okay. These things happen. It's a busy evening, so it wouldn't be a surprise if she's caught in traffic. Would you like to order some food while I'm here, or wait until she comes?"

He began to order just some appetizers for now. Crab cake bites and scallops. After turning in his order I checked the other tables. Both left their tips and wished me a nice rest of the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi has an idea....wonder what it is..😏🙄

I headed up to the front to ask one of the workers if they've received any calls for Hoshigaki. So far nothing. "So you said he has a date?" One of them asks. "Yes, and it's been over 3 hours and he's still waiting. I know the traffic outside is a mess, but..." Both looked at me with suspicion and worry.  
"What's wrong?" I asked. "Well...this may not come to shock, but...perhaps he was being held up this whole time?" Held up? For over 3 hours? I thought. "Why would you guys think that?" "Oh come on, Aoi. It's obvious! Any person who waits that long for a date that never calls and let them know they're gonna be late...it's obvious he's been played this whole time." "Yeah...not to mention...perhaps being played wasn't the only reason.." The male worker pointed at his face as if he's referring to how Kisame looked.  
"Wait...you don't think it's because of just how he looks? That's ridiculous!" I said angrily, but in a quiet tone. "To me he looks very handsome this evening. Why would someone turn a person down just because he looks different?" Soon as one of them was about to speak, our manager for tonight came by to talk with us. "Hey guys. Just a reminder we'll be closing soon, so let's do our last minute checks, alright?" "Yes, sir."  
As he left I went over to other tables that were still occupied with some diners, to check if they needed anything before they left. They were all satisfied and headed out the door. "Good night~Thank you for coming." Before I could check out for the night there was one last table I needed to check on.

I headed over to the private area where Hoshigaki was. He wasn't there...did he leave? I could only assume he did. After his disappointment of his date not showing, it would be expected that he did. His drinks were still here, and there were some appetizers he ordered that were still on the plates. Not to mention his check hasn't been sent out yet. I hope he's okay...

I headed towards the front when I heard a familiar voice behind me but further away. There he was, talking on his cell. Seems he didn't leave after all. He finished his conversation as I walked over to him.  
"Hoshigaki." "Ah...miss.." "I was wondering if you left or not. Your food was still at the table. So..." He looked down at me with a gentle smile. "My apologies, I didn't mean to make you worry. I was just finishing up a phone call...from her.." "Her? _Oh_...I see..." "Yes, it seems she had other plans, and didn't have the time to contact me."

"I...I'm sorry..."

"Hm? Why are you sorry?"  
"Well..I didn't want to feel like I was prying into your business or anything, but...even so...I still think it would've been appropriate for her to let you know during those long hours of waiting. To be honest I was getting more worried than I should...but it wasn't my problem to solve, so..."

I looked down at my feet, trying to hide how nervous and shy I was. Of course I would be concerned about something like this. Especially since he dressed so well, expecting a romantic night. "That's nice of you to say. To be honest I don't think you were prying at all. It just shows how much of a concerned person you are. So thank you." I looked up at him with a smile, surprised at his response. He's such a sweetie~  
He headed over to his table to finish up his food. I wanted to say something, but my pager went off, messaging me that it was time to close down. Mostly everyone left except me and three other people. I was in charge of closing things down and locking doors, so there wasn't much of a rush. I turned off my pager and placed it away, along with my badge.  
"Hey Aoi, is there anyone else left here at the dining area?" One of the workers asked. "Oh...yes. Hoshigaki. He's up in one of the private areas''. I stated. Changing into another casual outfit. "Hoshigaki? The one from earlier? He's still here?" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. " _sighs_ , yes he's still here. He had a bad night and hasn't eaten much, so he's finishing up before I close."

"Oh...", was all she said before heading out the locker room. "Alright, I'll wait out front with the others. Are you sure you wanna go to the movies? Its been one hell of a evening.." I nodded as I buttoned up a new shirt. "I need the fresh air anyways. And plus...I'm off this week~"  
I went up to the cashier area to count all the money and recorded today’s amount, made sure the desserts were in containers and put them in the fridge, and made sure the tables were set as they were before. "Ah! That's right.." I walked towards the private area where Hoshigaki was. He was getting ready to leave when he saw me. "Hey there." "Hi. I was just...reminding you we were about to close.." "That can explain why it looked a bit dim around here." "Oh...yeah, sorry. Didn't want to rush you out.." "No worries."  
I couldn't help but to think about what happened today. I know I needed to leave, promising the guys I would go to the movies...but at the same time I didn't want to leave. I couldn't let go of the feeling of him not having a proper date night. Seeing him eat here alone with disappointment will surely leave a bad aftertaste. So I...  
"H...Hoshigaki?" "Yes?" He turned around as we were about to head out. "Um...is there by any chance if...you still have time tonight? If you don't mind...perhaps you can stay here a bit longer?" He was about to ask me what I meant, but I headed out the door to tell one of my co-workers that I would stay behind for tonight. Of course, I had to explain what I had in mind, and she understood.  
"Thank you so much. I'll be sure to clean up everything once I'm done". "Just promise me you'll share details on what may go down tonight~" she said with a wink. "Th....there will be no details to tell! Just go already, please..!" I said, feeling my face heat up. She laughed hysterically as she joined the impatient others.


	3. Chapter 3

I went back in, making sure I locked the door behind me. Placing the closed sign on the window. Hoshigaki kept staring at me, wondering what I was up to. I placed my bag down, signaling him to take a seat. "Now this may sound a bit awkward, but...could you please sit here for a moment? I promise, nothing bad isn't going to happen. Be right back." I speed walked into the kitchen, feeling his eyes on me. I knew this was going to be a good idea. He might think it's weird, but it's the least I can do to give him what he deserves.  
I whipped up some dishes that I learned from my mother. Thankfully there were ingredients I needed, so I didn't rush and panic as much. Shrimp pasta and a simple salad would do the trick. I found some garlic bread as well, so I placed some in the oven until everything else was done cooking.  
I placed the pasta and everything else onto plates and headed out the door. When Kisame saw me coming he looked a bit surprised but also nervous, since I balanced so many things all at once. "Here, let me help you with that." He said, getting up. While he set our plates down I fixed us some wine and lit up a candle.

"This is quite a feast...but...I'm confused. I thought you were heading home." "Yes, that was my plan. I promised my friends I would go to the movies with them....but I couldn't." Taking a sip of my drink I glanced up at Hoshigaki who still looked puzzled.  
"Thing is...I felt bad about the fact you didn't have a date tonight. That thought alone never left me, so I had to...no...I wanted to do something. So I planned this out by telling them I would stay behind to surprise you."  
His expression began to soften as I smiled at him shyly.  
"It wouldn't be right to go home feeling bad, you know? So I.." "So you managed to fix all of this, all for the sake of cheering me up?" "...yes...I-I'm sorry that it seems like I was getting too involved. I'm nothing more than a waitress here, so it isn't my position to pry into another one's business, but-"  
"As I've said before, you're not _prying_ into anything, sweetheart." My heart skipped a beat when I was called that. _Sweetheart, he says_.  
"In fact, this is the first time anyone has done something like this for me. It seems everything happens for a reason, after all." "What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Well...my mother taught me when I was young, if things don't work out, it means it wasn't meant to be. Looking back at times I've had with other people, those moments reflected her words. And now here I am, having dinner with a waitress who I've just met, all because she wants me to be happy."

Hearing him out, his words felt so sincere. I wasn't expecting him to say this much, but I guess this really meant a lot to him.  
"What I'm trying to say is...I didn't need to wait for my date to arrive....she was already here." My eyes widened, feeling completely speechless. Me? As his date? "M....me?" "Yes." He leaned in to kiss me on the forehead, feeling my heart was about to jump out of my chest and dance.  
"H..Hoshi.." "Haha, you don't need to be so formal. Kisame is fine." "Kisame...I'm happy you feel that way. I'm glad to be here as well." He chuckles as he held up his glass, as I did as well.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kisame."  
"Same to you, Aoi".

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally wrote this out. I promised my besties on Discord that I would write something that involves a heartbroken Kisame not able to have a date on Valentine's day....but a miracle happened, so he's more happier than before. He deserves the best. 🥰  
> 


End file.
